


Fingers Crossed

by Tsukareta



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Encouragement, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Kimura and her girlfriend both know that halloween is approaching but Kimura is uncomfortable with the idea of going to the party that Yukizome invited them to.They both know that Kimura is not allowed to eat candy or any form of sugary sweets, so her girlfriend tries to make it up to her another way.





	Fingers Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.
> 
> That's all there is to it- they thrive the most in my chain of OTPs throughout the entire DR fandom.

Ruruka's eyes peer up at the other, studying them as a small sneaky but apologetic smile presents itself on her face, eyes brimming with love.

"Aww. Come on, Seiko-chan!" She pouts, her bottom lip sticking out temptingly and Kimura has to avert her gaze from her momentarily.

"...You know I can't." Kimura whispers softly, tugging at the strap of her mask tighter for emphasis.

"N-No- I mean I know, Seiko-chan. But at least come to the party with me?" Ruruka whines, clinging onto Kimura like a tiny kitten, her nails gently digging into the pharmacist's arm.

"Pretty please?" She purrs, batting her ample lashes teasingly and a small, barely there, faint blush blooms across Kimura's face.

Kimura barely shifts her body. The voluminous, lilac coloured sweater that hugged her body twisted round her sides as she got into a more comfortable posture. 

"B-But what if-"

Ruruka's face hardens and Kimura bites her tongue, reprimanding herself to not utter a word.

"Seiko-chan...we've gone through this." Ruruka snaps with no bite, bringing her hands upward to cup Kimura's face that fit snugly between her palms.

Kimura enters a peaceful trance, relaxation washing over her entire body as she drips into Ruruka's arms, her gaze eloquent, glazed- _dreamy and afar._

She can feel soothing words coercing her, constricting her as she tries to breath and it comes out in an unsteady pattern.

With Ruruka's face glued to the side of her head and those words leaving her poisoned lips, she can practically feel the lifting of a nefarious smile on Ruruka's virulent mouth.

At times like this Kimura reminds herself that Ruruka is an embodiment of two halves that split through manipulative quirks but she knows deep down that Ruruka is trying to change for the better.

"Look, I'll even make us wear matching outfits?" Ruruka beams, gracefully detaching herself from Kimura who's face was pleading at first and then sobered just as quickly. She glances at Ruruka patiently and Ruruka flashes a kittenish smile before searching for the garments.

Kimura takes this chance to nervously wring her hands, a bad habit of hers as anxiousness creeps up her spine all the way up to her neck making the hairs stand on edge. Ruruka trills something of giddy excitement as she swivels round with two cat costumes that were identical.

Kimura's mouth stands agape, awe and bewilderment clashing together into a strange mix of pride that swelled within her.

"So what do you think, Seiko-chan?" Ruruka chirps, awaiting a reply as she buzzes with exhilaration.

Kimura exhales, body shaking but bites the bullet and smiles as confirmation.

Her heart alights on fire when Ruruka plants a chaste kiss to the crown of her head for it's going to hopefully be worth it, she tells herself.


End file.
